Ruby vs Mario
2018-10-27 (4).png|My original. Mayo v Sapphire.jpg|Thanks to HumbleDoggo. Mario vs Ruby.png|Oofman789 Mario vs Ruby DBX.png|ZDogg667 Ruby vs Mario 'is GalactaK's twenty-third battle. It features ''RWBY's Ruby Rose and ''Super Mario Bros. Mario. Description Season two Episode 3! RWBY vs Super Mario Bros.! Red is a colour that is universally recognised to represent anger, hate and generally the bad guys, but these two, as well as being their companies poster child, prove that red is a good guy colour as well. Will Ruby gain another victory, or is it Mario time? Intro (cueDBX intro) NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! (cue ---) The minor funeral of Mallow continued once Mario, Peach, Bowser and Geno were out of the forest. Mallow was a price and had helped out a couple of times, so he deserved to have his respects paid. However, just as the ceremony was beginning, someone came running, screaming for Mario. This figure revealed himself to be Mario's brother Luigi shortly afterwards. Mario: What is it Luigi? Luigi: Mario! I've-a came from Pokey desert with-a some bad news. I was just enjoying some-a me-time, when two-a girls came falling down from the sky! Can you help-a me stop them from fighting? Mario: I'll see what I can do. Let's-a go. (cue ---) Bowser decided to come along as well and no one refused. Peach and Geno decided to stay where they were and either resurrect or bury Mallow. Many hours passed, until Mario, his brother and his nemesis were in Pokey desert. After a few minutes walk and some crushed cannoli, they found the two girls fighting. Instantly, Mario rushed in. Mario: Whoa! Break-a it up ladies! Both of them turned around. Cinder smiled. She knew just how to make an enemy of them. Mario was trying to calm an impulsive Ruby down, but what if she was to make Ruby think that that was just for show. Now that would be interesting. Mario: ...Okey dokey. So, Miss Cinder, all you need to do is apologise. Cinder: Why should I? You, after all, are my henchman. Kill her! Ruby was suddenly startled. The man in front of her was Cinder's new henchman. He did seem a bit strange. She swung Crescent Rose at the plumber, who jumped back. Mario: Mamma mia! You've-a really got hold of the short end of-a the stick now! Cinder smiled to herself calmly. Bowser: Hey chump! No-one gets Mario into a tight spot except me! Both heroes and villains got ready to battle, as Luigi could only look on, wishing he hadn't made Mario interfere. HERE WE GOOO! (cue ---) Mario ran forward, ready to attack. Ruby swung her scythe, as Mario jumped over it. He then shot a fireball directly at Ruby, who used he scythe to block the attack. Ruby then swung her scythe once again, this time successfully hitting Mario, who staggered back, before pulling out a leaf. Powering up into Tanooki Mario, he ran forward, leapt up, and dropped down as a statue. Crescent Rose was turned into a rifle as retaliation and fired a bullet, knocking Mario out for a while. Ruby ran forward now, turning Crescent Rose into a scythe once again as she did so. She sliced the plumber twice, before getting super jump punched high into the air. Tanooki Mario started to spin, hitting Ruby as they descended. He then ground-pounded Ruby's stomach. Mario: I'm-a sorry it had to come to this. Ruby replied with a groan, before getting up. She knew at once that se would need to use her semblance, possibly even modify it. She fumbled for a vial of dust. Only one answered to her hand. She put it in. It was Fire dust. Fire spewed out of the muzzle of Crescent Rose as Mario could only watch. When the fire stopped, Mario's head was completely black and charred. One cough ensued from his mouth, before he was kicked away by Ruby. Mario responded to this by putting on the wing cap. He flew up into the sky, and fired a stream of fireballs from his hands. Ruby dodged some, but her cloak eventually caught fire. She tore it off quickly, after a brief shriek, during which time Mario touched down and pulled out his hammer. Ruby saw this and fired several bullets at the plumber, who dodged. Ruby decided that now would be a good time to use her semblance, as Mario leapt up, ready to bring his hammer down on the girl's head. Ruby started to run circles around the plumber, rose petals appearing in her wake. Mario could only guess what this meant, and swung his hammer at perfect timing, knocking Ruby backwards. She tried using her semblance again, and, this time, she gained the upper hand, hitting Mario several times, and knocking him onto Cinder to boot. Mario dodged a ground pound from Bowser just in time, before pulling out one final powerup as Ruby sped towards him: the Mega Mushroom. He ate it, becoming well over 5 metres tall, and walked towards a speeding Ruby. She tried shooting him. It just hit his shoe. He walked forward as she ran, ready to crush her and end this battle once and for all. Forget stopping one battle, he'd stop two at the same time! He jumped, ready to ground pound Ruby. As soon as he was just over her, he started a ground pound, and felt... the sensation of getting smaller? A regular-sized Mario ground pound hit Ruby's back. knocking her face-first into the sand. (cue Retro Rivals from 2:26) She got up and started to use the silver eyes, as Mario's hands caught fire. Mario: Oh yeah! Hiyaah! Mario was hit by the silver eyes, sending him flying back, screaming, as the fireballs headed towards Ruby, who was hit by both, and lay on the ground, blazing away. Both lay there, Mario with a deep gash along his stomach, and Ruby smouldering calmly. (cut music) Ruby woke up. She was still alive, but had first second degree burns along the majority of her body. Areas of her clothing had burned away, and a bloodied glove was being held out. Ruby took it, picking herself up. Mario smiled up at her. Mario: Nice-a move! *''holds out 1-up mushroom* ''Here. Eat-a this. Ruby did so, and felt fine once again. Mario ate his, feeling also as if nothing had happened. Ruby felt as if she needed to apologise, but Mario held out his hand. Mario: Don't-a worry about it! It's-a her that needs to apologise! Ruby looked over, seeing an unconscious Cinder Fall on the ground, with Bowser roaring in victory and Luigi applauding in mock admiration. Mario looked calmly at both her and Luigi. Mario: Now-a. Me and my friends have a little problemo. Luigi, will you join us? Luigi accepted, and Ruby decided to join them as well. Two people who had came to this battlefield as enemies now left it as friends. Conclusion (cue Gold: RWBY) This game's winner is: We have a tie! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to end in a tie. Popeye vs Asterix technically did, but I counted it as a win for Popeye. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature either if the Mario Bros in a starring role. This makes Mario the second Super Mario Bros. ''character to appear, the first being Geno. '''Next Time' Wizards are typically bright, and these two exemplify this. Despite this, their magical abilities still fluctuate. Still, they are intelligent magicians, so I suppose we will likely be having a magical duel with Rincewind vs Hermione Granger! Category:GalactaK Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Scythe vs Fist fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music